The present invention relates to a system and method for charging a bolt on a weapon, illustratively a grenade launcher, such as the MK19, 40 mm grenade machine gun mounted to the turret of an assault amphibious vehicle (AAV). Prior weapon charging systems involved cranking assemblies that required an operator to turn a crank multiple revolutions in order to achieve the stroke needed to fully draw back the bolt on the MK19 grenade launcher. These systems were not only time consuming, but also took significant effort to execute. Space is very limited within a turret of an assault amphibious vehicle (AAV), and previous systems occupied a space that is in close contact with the operator. Previous systems attached to the inner ring of the AAV turret. This placed the charging system directly in line with the hip of the gunner, which resulted in both loss of valuable space and created a possibility of gear damage and/or personal injury.
One aspect or embodiment of the present disclosure addresses time and effort concerns by providing a cranking system that fully charges the bolt on the MK19 grenade launcher by turning a handle less than one full revolution. Another aspect or embodiment of the present disclosure addresses space and safety concerns by locating the cranking system above the turret ring, directly behind the weapon, and out of the way of the operator.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for charging a bolt of a grenade launcher is provided, wherein the bolt of the grenade launcher is charged when the bolt is fully drawn along a linear path. The system includes a charging assembly including a frame attachable to the grenade launcher, a chain supported by the frame and extending between a proximal end and a distal end, the distal end of the chain being configured to move a bolt of the grenade launcher. The system further includes a crank assembly operably coupled to the charging assembly, the crank assembly including a handle, a sprocket, and a pivot pin coupled to the handle and the sprocket for rotating the handle and the sprocket about a pivot axis defined by the pivot pin. The proximal end of the chain is coupled to the sprocket at a sprocket radius from the pivot axis such that when the handle and the sprocket rotate around the pivot axis, the chain moves the bolt along a linear draw length, and the sprocket radius has a value large enough such that rotating the handle and the sprocket by an angle of rotation less than one full rotation around the pivot axis defines an arc length sufficient to fully draw the charging bolt along the linear draw length.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a system for charging a bolt of a grenade launcher is provided, wherein the charging bolt of the grenade launcher is charged when the bolt is fully drawn along a linear path. The system includes a charging assembly includes a frame attachable to the grenade launcher, a flexible coupling supported by the frame and extending between a proximal end and a distal end, a charger block coupled to the distal end of the flexible coupling and configured to engage the charging bolt of the grenade launcher. A crank assembly is operably coupled to the charging assembly. The crank assembly includes a sprocket coupled to the proximal end of the flexible coupling, and a handle coupled to the sprocket for rotating the sprocket about a pivot axis. Rotation of the sprocket by an angle of rotation less than 180 degrees about the pivot axis by a pull force of less than 40 lbs. is configured to transmit at least 60 lbs. of pull force on the charging bolt through the charger block to fully draw the charging bolt along the linear path.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of assembling a charging system for a grenade launcher includes the steps of securing mounting pins onto a frame, such that the distance between the mounting pins is substantially the same as the distance between pre-existing mounting sockets on a grenade launcher, attaching a charger block for sliding movement within a longitudinally extending slot in the frame, and attaching a spring to the charger block. The method further includes the steps of attaching a distal end of a chain to a chain attachment, and coupling the chain attachment to the charger block. The method further includes the steps of installing a pivot pin into a mounting bracket, attaching a handle to the pivot pin for rotation about a pivot axis, attaching a sprocket to the pivot pin for rotation with the handle about the pivot axis, and attaching a proximal end of the chain to the sprocket.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of charging a weapon includes the steps of providing a charging assembly including a charger block operably coupled to a chain, and providing a crank assembly including a rotatable sprocket operably coupled to the chain of the charging assembly, and a handle configured to rotate the sprocket. The method further includes the step of rotating the handle and the sprocket rearwardly by less than 360 degrees, wherein the charger block engages a charging bolt on the weapon and moves rearwardly by a linear draw length of the weapon.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.